


How it started

by Sams_fluffadise



Series: Obi-Wan "Dad" Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Family Feels, Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), honestly i tried to write crack and it turned into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_fluffadise/pseuds/Sams_fluffadise
Summary: Obi-Wan, into his com: Come in Ahsoka?Ahsoka: Wait, I can't find my com.Obi-Wan: Okay.Obi-Wan:Obi-Wan: You are killing me. Ahsoka? You are killing your father!---I tried to write crack out of that meme.... it turned fluffy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Obi-Wan "Dad" Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	How it started

"Alright, after I broke through their barriers here and here, Ashoka will bring the rescue team in, while Anakin distracts them over here.", Obi-Wan gestured around the holomap, explaining their battleplan. 

"You want to let her lead the rescue of the civilians alone, General?", Cody turned to him, looking slightly concerned. 

"She is ready. Anakin prepared her.", the Jedi took his comm out and turned to his Commander.

"Ashoka, are you there?", he held the communicator close to his mouth.

"Just a moment, I am searching for my comm.", the girls voice chirped through the device, making the men in hearing range grin.

But the hilarity did not end there. 

Obi-Wan replied: "Sure, I will wait." He crossed his arms and leaned his left hip against the table. 

A few troopers around him giggled, while others just stared, baffled by their, usually so quick thinking, General. 

Cody took a step towards him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you alright, sir?" 

"Of course I am. Why are you asking, dear?" 

"Well, you just-" 

The Jedi's eyes got wide and he muttered something in a language none of them understood, before raising his comm again.

"Really, Ashoka?! You are killing me! You are killing your father! Do you understand?" 

All laughter around him immediately stifled at his words. Even the looks that weren't on him earlier, now definitely were. 

But before anyone could say anything this time, General Kenobi turned white and clasped his hand over his mouth. 

"Sir, are-" 

Once again, Cody was interrupted. This time by loud, quick footsteps and the voice of young Ashoka Tano, apologising to troopers who shouted after her. 

Instead of coming to halt in front of them, she crashed into Master Kenobi, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Obi-Wan, not expecting the sudden impact, fell onto his back and held the Padawan close to him, in order to avoid a painful contact between her body and the floor. 

For a moment the room was painfully quiet. Everybody watching the Jedi, trying to figure out how to react now. 

"Ashoka, I-", he swallowed and slowly petted the back of her lekku, "I didn't really think, that just came out." 

"Don't care." She looked up and gave him a crooked smile. "Love you, Master.", the young girl buried her face in his chest again.

A thousand different thoughts raced through Obi-Wan's head at lightspeed. He had already opened his mouth to remind her of the Code and her teachings, when a particular memory came to mind. 

"By force Obi-Wan, do you need my praise for going to the bathroom, too? For cutting your food on your own? For remembering how to set one foot in front of the other? You are not an initiate anymore! Get yourself together!" 

Qui-Gon's words sounded through his head like it was just days ago that he lectured Obi-Wan after he had grumbled about not even receiving some kind of thanks for anything he ever does.

Silently, he sighed and tucked the Padawan a little closer. "I- I love you too, Ashoka and I am very proud of you." The words came out in a much higher tone then expected and if a few tears ran down his cheeks and dried on his tunic, nobody every needed to know. 

"Hey, why didn't anybody invite me?!", Anakin's voice was the only warning they got before another impact hit as the young man trew himself on top of them.

Obi-Wan groaned and mubbled: "Your brother seems to be a little needy." 

Ahsoka just chuckled and nuzzled a little closer.


End file.
